


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caitlin is forced to go to a blind  date because of the insistence of her friends Barry and Cisco. Barry sets up his boss Harrison wells with caitlin. Harry isn't thrilled about the date either But the date didn't go as planned.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing any fanfiction. I'm not a writer and English is not my native language so pardon me if I make any mistakes.  
> Please love and support.  
> ❤

"Are you kidding me right now Cisco? A blind date?"  
"Hey, easy! You're the one who always says you want a normal life" Cisco teasingly said.  
"But blind date? What if the man is a criminal or worst a serial killer?I didn't even saw him"  
"You will be alright,I know him. He is Barry's boss. He is not that bad looking."  
'What? Barry's boss? About whom he always complaining? That man? How could you two set up me with him? You guys were suppose to be my friend"!  
"Harrison is a nice guy at heart and remember the time Barry got hurt? He was so worried for him!I still remember!  
" Why on earth he would be interested on me? I mean he has tons of money! He could have anyone!"  
"Maybe he doesn't care about looks that much?"  
"Hey, what are you trying to say?I'm not beautiful?"  
"I did not say that"  
"Hey guys!" "Hey Barry, let's continue the conversation"  
"Cisco told you about the date? I'm so excited!"  
"Do you really think it's a good idea? You are always complaining about him and now you are setting up me with him"  
"Cait, look, he maybe difficult to work with, but he is a good guy and cares about the people who he loves, just like you. Although I don't admit, he is like a family to me and I though why not give it a shot? If you don't like it you can just say no to future dates."  
"Okay, but after that don't ever dare to set me up with someone with out my permission, okay?  
" okay" Cisco and Barry said together with excitement.

 

"Hey, what is the response from Harry's side? Is he still giving the tantraums ?  
"Same as cait, he is not sure about the date either but I make him do it somehow, Iris was helpfull. I just want them to be happy you know? They both deserve so much but they are living this boring life. They need happiness"  
"Do you think Harrison and caitlin would hit it off? They have conflicting personality! Caitlin is like this soft, nice and Harry is just---- " Hey he can be nice too"  
"Cause he is your friend"  
"I know it can be super flop, But At least we can say that we tried something! If they don't like each other they can just end it"

 

Caitlin just received Barry's message. He sent address and time:  
23/6, Cafe Jitters 7.00 pm. He would carry a red covered book. She has to carry a red book too.  
As Barry insisted blind date should be like blind date so no picture. Probably the red book idea was Cisco's . He can be so cheesy. Caitlin has been anxious for this date, what if he turned out bad or even worse what if he hate her? "Just be positive" Caitlin says to herself. She wore a beautiful blue dress which Iris has been selected for her. She saw herself in the mirror, "Not Bad Cait"! She thought.

 

 

Meanwhile, Harry is cursing himself for being agreed with Barry's blind date plan. He is cursing the moment that lead to this situation. He know he is very bad at socializing let alone dating! After getting divorced he never really thought that he would date again. It's almost 8 years he has been devorced. He really loved his wife but she didn't feel the same way, may be that's why she cheated on him and and that's why he has this great apathy about dating and stuff.Barry is his employee but he has become more like a family to him and Barry's girlfriend Iris, who is also a employee of his Star Lab some how convinced him that what life he is leading is not a good life and he should really give this thing a try.  
He wasn't sure and still isn't sure about the whole idea, but Barry insisted that his friend Caitlin is the best women he know and she is really nice.  
Harry put on his blue shirt Iris and Barry selected and put a black suit on it. When he was in the midway he remembered he forgot to bring the book. "Damn"!He thought.It is already late so he rushed in in his car to the jitters. He then went to the near bookshop and finding it was not easy. " I would never reach there in time and the girl may have left already!" He started to feel relax and thought it's for the best. 

 

 

Caitlin is waiting for Harry and she still doesn't see someone with a red book .It's getting frustating! How can a person be so irresponsible? It's 8.30 already and she decided to left. After going half way with the cab she remembered  
She has forgotten her phone and the book on the table. She doesn't care about the book but she need her phone.  
"Damn! Could the day become worse? He Told the cab driver to bring her back to jitters.

 

When Harry walked into the jitters he looked for the girl with a red book and there was no girl with a red book. He thought this is good . He can have some nice me time all by himself without being worried . He goes back to his car to put his book and suit and thought he would just loosen up and enjoy the music and food. 

 

Caitlin entered the jitters. "Nah!Still not here! That guy really stood me up!-she thought for a moment. Then she goes to the desk and asked if they have seen a mobile phone with a blue cover. Luckily they had her phone. They also had the book but she didn't want to take it. She then realized she hasn't been eaten anything the whole day. She thought she better eat something. There was just one table with two seats which was empty, she thought she better sit there before anyone seats. After she has just seated she heard someone saying " Excuse me mam, but it is my table!"  
Caitlin was already in a bad mood and it didn't ease the situation. She said "How do I know? I was before you and I didn't see you" "I was here I just went back to my car to put something there and in the mean-time you have occupied it." Caitlin thought the guy don't look like he is lying.  
She then says "look, today was really bad day for me. I'm really hungry and as you can see there is no empty table here so maybe you can share the table with me. I won't mind.  
At first harry thought he would just leave, then thought the lady seems nice and if he left she may feel insulted and he is hungry. So, he said, " Okay" I accept your offer.

"But just remember it's not a date""  
'I know' harry says. They gave their order. Caitlin looks at the man who is sitting across her. The guy is maybe in his mid to late 40's . The feature she noticed about him first is his blue eyes. They are beautiful. She thought "wow, he is attractive". Then then thought how funny it is she is having a dinner with some one she doesn't know when it was supposed to be her date night.  
" So, you come here often?" Caitlin asked and immediately regret it. "I mean I'm not interested in you just trying to remove the awkward silence".  
Harry laughed. "I sometimes come here and it's okay I understand you aren't interested in me. You don't even know me".  
Harry take a good look at her. The girl sitting across her is really beautiful. With her blue dress she's looking gorgeous.  
" I wonder what could happen so bad that she have to share a dinner with a unknown person rather than a date"---Harry thought.


End file.
